Archery bows have existed for thousands of years. To date, many types of slings and carry bags have been designed to carry bows. Examples of sling designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,367, 4,754,904, 4,760,944, and 4,911,347. In addition to slings, bow bags have also been developed. Examples of these bags can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,505 and 4,480,774. U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,505 uses a bag shaped to hold a longbow as it is assembled. An assembled bow is often clumsy to carry. It tends to protrude and hit surrounding objects or can become stuck. This is especially true when hunting in a wooded area.
Today, bows come in three main styles. The first is the traditional longbow. The modern longbow may be one piece or may be joined at the center of the bow. The latter type of longbow can be carried in two separate pieces. The second major style of bow is the recurve bow. This bow comes in two or three pieces. In the three piece design, two detachable limbs are attached to a center riser. The limbs are typically fastened to the riser by thumb screws or similar fasteners. The types of bows that come in multiple pieces are typically called "take-down" bows. The third major style of bow is the compound bow. This bow uses mechanical advantage to decrease the pull. This type of bow does not disassemble for carrying or storage.
The present invention has three embodiments. The first is designed to carry take-down bows. The second is used to carry compound bows. The third is designed to carry one piece traditional longbows that are unstrung. All of the embodiments have arrow carrying capability, as will be discussed below.
The first embodiment of the invention consists of a backpack that has two specially designed side pockets. The first pocket carries the parts of the disassembled bow. The second holds a supply of arrows in a protected shell. The pack includes storage space for accessories such as gloves, cookware, food and other incidentals.
In the case of the compound bow carrier, the bow is fastened to the back of the pack. This permits the bow to be carried without difficulty through most types of terrain.
Finally, the traditional one-piece longbow, unstrung, can be stored in a protective sleeve that is attached to the pack by straps.
It is an object of this invention to create a bow carrying backpack for take-down style bows that carries the bow, arrows and related equipment in a compact, convenient, protected manner.
It is an object of this invention to create a bow carrying backpack for compound style bows that carries the bow, arrows and related equipment in a convenient, protected manner.
It is yet a further object of this invention to create a bow carrying backpack for traditional longbows and recurves that carries the bow, arrows and related equipment in a convenient protected manner.